Secret Stories Book 2: Unfinished Business
Secret Stories Book 2 takes place on Spherus Magna. This book is not a sequel to Secret Stories Book 1: Imprisoned Mind. This story takes the form of a published archaeological finding restored as much as possible by the archaeologist, Korgus. Foreword Hello, what you are about to read is the findings of a book found in the Spherus Magna wastes. Many historians and archaeologists have convened to determine the specifics of the findings and state theories. What is known was that this book is only a couple decades old only lost after the Reformation of Spherus Magna. The owner however, remains unknown. However, the entity itself, according to the scriptures, is known to be massively powerful. Unfortunately, only 10 entries from the log have been recovered with some being in better shape than others. So for your convenience, missing words and phrases have been replaced with ____ and … to make it less confusing to read. Correspondingly, the Spherus Magna Archaeology Bureau have been hard at work looking to recover what is lost to us. Perhaps you the reader will find out what has eluded us and figure out what was lost. Whatever the case, please delight in reading these passages. -Korgus, member of the Spherus Magna Archaeology Bureau. Entry 1 It tasks me, it tasks me so… …Have I been forgotten? … What is my true purpose? To be eternally cursed is what it is. It punishes me, for what? I don’t have an answer. I could seek refuge under the shelter of civilization, but that’s exactly what eludes me. This damnable burden refuses me to … nor remember my past. I’ve been able to talk to certain lone travellers, but most do not seem to be intelligent enough to have a complex conversation with me. It has been so long since I’ve had true contact with another sapient being that I’ve seem to have forgotten my own title. I’ve adopted the moniker several wanderers have called me in the past, the ______________. Why? I’ve no idea. Perhaps it’s because I will forever walk these wastes selling wares to roadside passersby. It is a modest living I’ll give you that, but is tedious and roaming these deserts gives me very few opportunities to ply my trade. Luckily this book I have was lying on the ground, in perfectly good shape too. I use it to keep my memories in check. It’s good to have a log to keep track of things... Entry 2 I guess I’ll just number these passages from entry 1 because I could not for the life of me find anyone who could tell me the date. I guess you have to make do with what you got. I recently met an orange _____. He seemed to be driving some kind of giant machine in the shape of a beast. He mostly asked if I had spare parts for his contraption, but I managed to fix it with a ... He seemed to be quite in awe of me for some strange reason. I remember him whispering under his breath, “So the _______ are true…” After that he hopped back on his massive machine and drove off into the distance. I don’t remember asking for his name, but that’s not really important now is it? Let’s talk about my trusty hammer instead. I never leave it behind, it holds massive power and lets me fix or create anything in front of me. Quite handy if I were a mechanic; it almost seems like the hammer holds a glimpse into what my _______ is but I can’t quite think of it. Entry 3 I was just attacked by a small pack of Vorox this morning. Really, they’re just a bunch of pests. Thing is, I really enjoyed the action, it really felt good and natural. As always, my hammer came in handy today as I forged myself a simple tool: A long battle axe with some kind of _______ projectile on the side of the blade. I don’t know why I put it there or what this does, but it feels like it is radiating my very essence, like it holds a bit of my power in it. I’ll have to try it out sometime. Well, Solis Magna has almost set and I’ve set up camp. I found a large rock awning big enough to fit under. At this time, I decided to try out the _______ on my axe weapon. So I found a suitable sized boulder and shot the launcher. I was confused by the placement of it because I had to hold the weapon sideways to aim in front of me, but once I did I knew what to do. I grabbed a rip-cord that was sticking out from behind the disk and pulled it; at that moment the disc rotated rapidly and shot out. When it hit the boulder, I was shocked, it glowed brightly and when it had dimmed down the bits of rock… by the looks of it, another clue for my purpose perhaps? I’ll have to think about it overnight… Entry 4 I’ve decided. I travelled far covering plenty of ground in search for a settlement of sorts to ply my new trade, the art of _____________. I set up outside of the village… and opened shop. I guess I’ll have to see how this arrangement works. A massive success! Agori flocked to the store like crazy asking for weapons of certain elements strong enough to beat anyone. Of course, I happily obliged and made plenty of weapons of all sorts of elements. Some spectators just watched me do my work and marvelled at it. I have to say, I like this newfound fame. This could just be my_______, my true purpose that I’ve been looking for, for so long. It’s great to see the smiles of gratitude I’ve been receiving, but it makes me wonder. Why do these people need so many and such powerful weapons? Entry 5 I made myself a pair of binoculars to see into the city and see for myself what they were using my pieces for. I have… has been no shortage of business so I wanted to know what they could possibly be using all these weapons for in such a small village? When I looked I was deeply appalled by what I saw. These Agori were outfitting their warriors with weapons and using them to fight other colored members over the most menial of disagreements, some even ended fatally. After what I saw, I decided to pack up and leave for it was not worth my time to help people fight each other over such menial problems… Entry 6 It has been 2 days and it seems the village has sent beggars to plead with me to go back. I scoff at them and send them on their way but today they’ve sent huge crowds to follow me throughout the desert! It’s pure lunacy, plain and simple. I’ve pondered solutions to my little problem and I’ve decided that if anyone of these people wanted a weapon they’d have to best me in a fight. At first, I thought this was fair because they had trained warriors and I was more of a brawler so the chances of them winning should be 3/5. Fortunately or unfortunately (I can’t decide) I beat all of their warriors and sent them home packing. I was surprised myself really, I didn’t expect to be such a skilled _______but that’s how I feel after these Agori explained to me who I was. It was quite the revelation. They explained how I was made to be an all-powerful __________ and that I had incredible fighting prowess programmed into my very being. It was flattering, but the real revelation was that they mentioned I had a _______, yet none of them know who it is. They said, “A skilled creator floats in the stars within the belly of a God. He bears the essence of creation and supplies the needy with objects of imagination.” I never knew about that, but my memories are starting to come together now, although I cannot remember my true name I know a big deal of my past. This _______ of mine confuses me though, how could I have a _______ and not know? Do… they mean a clone or different version? It piqued my interest, but I left that behind because I decided to thank the villagers and celebrated over a bonfire. It was a good day… Entry 7 I left early in the morning and continued as a... However, the only way the customer would get his or her wish is by besting me in combat which meant I had a very lazy work day. It was now halfway through the day when I started to feel tremors. I had no idea where they were coming from but they felt as though they were coming from the other side of the planet. I decided to start heading that way to see what the ruckus was and that is what I’m doing now. I am now writing everything now as I see it instead of at the end of the day, hopefully with this new point of view I’ll be able to elaborate more about the events of the day. As I head closer and closer to the source of the tremors I’m starting to feel the effects of them on the environment. Rocks are cracking and it almost looks like the sand is jumping, it’s quite the sight to behold. Entry 8 I am fumbling to rush through this passage as I have something very important to record. Over in the distance above the horizon I see two massive ______ fighting. I know they are big because all I can see are their massive heads in front of the Sun which means I have a long way to go before we are on the same side of the planet. I am truly in awe of this scene. It does ask many questions. Well, to an outsider like myself of course. Why are they fighting? But, wait! The Agori… in the stomach of a God and that giant sure looks like it could hold another universe inside of it. My _______ could be in there! I’m going to go check, which means I’m not going to have time to write in here until I reach my destination. Entry 9 I am finally here although it is now a junkyard of metal and the fight is over. Has it really taken this long for me to get here? No one is even around here anymore and it looks like this robot has been evacuated by the looks of it. Further analysis should be the course of action. I am back after a long day’s work trying to figure out what happened, but I did meet quite the character today. A big… covered in spikes and claws. He had a very bestial look to him. We conversed and he wanted to fight me for a weapon. Should I accept? He looked stronger than any opponent I’ve ever fought. Perhaps, this will be a true test of strength. I’ll do it. Maybe, this is a challenge I can look forward to. I’ll fight him at sunrise… Entry 10 The fight is finally over. I think it’s been ______ days since we started? I’m exhausted, but he won so I must make him a weapon. I analyzed his fighting styles, weaknesses and strengths and determined the best weapon for him. I will get working on it right away. Perhaps later the being will have answers that I seek... I finished the weapon! A resounding success! Perhaps, the best weapon I have ever made! I call it the ______. The man desecrated the name and called it the “Giant Sawsword” but it’s his now so he can call it whatever he wants (even though that name sounds horrible, in my opinion). I asked him if he knew anything about a being that had the essence of creation, but he didn’t give me anything new or of importance so I bid him farewell and left to trek through the desert once again. One day, I vow to meet my _______ and see for myself if we share the same_______. Perhaps, our paths will cross. I’ll be ready though. However when the time comes, I want to see who is the better creator. But until then, I’ll tread the seas of sand and ply my trade to whoever should ask… Category:Stories Category:Short Stories